The Last Chance He Never Had
by BlackFeathers 17
Summary: He never had the chance to say goodbye. He never had the chance to explain that he didn't kill them. Danny is now living in Jump City thanks to Vlad's understanding. It's been a year after their death and Danny has got out of the hero business, that was until the Teen Titans get in to his life. (rated T because i feel like it) sorry i deleted the first version ADW


**i don't own DP or TT**

Raven awoke with a start in her dark room. Lighting arched across the sky outside her window that was the back wall of her the Titans Tower. Shadows were cast across all the statues and book shelves. The masks that lined the walls looked as if they were laughing at the dream that she just experienced. There was a feeling of dread that filled the room.

"_Something's wrong"_ she thought out loud to herself and her emotions. Raven ripped the covers off her body and reached for her navy blue cloak. Once it was clicked together over her shoulders, she made her way to the door. The door had just clicked closed behind her when the red alert lights flicked on with the siren. The other Titans doors flue open and they all started running to the main room.

The Boy Wonder, Robin was the first one to the computer. Starfire, the Tamaranian, floated behind him, her green eyes over his shoulder at the screen of the computer. Cyborg, the half robot, came the charging through the door after Raven floated in. Beast Boy, the young green changeling was the last one to straggle in. They all gathered around the monitor and what they saw horrified them.

The image came from Amity Park, a town that was a state over from Jump City. The local Nasty Burger was in ruins and there were six bodies on the ground. A boy came running on to the scene, which looked the same age as Raven did. His jeans and tee-shirt were in tatters. His black hair was a mess on his head going in every direction. The thing the titans noticed most about him was his ice blue eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He ran up to one body that had long read hair. The boy cradled the girls head in his arms.

The titans stood there, staring at the screen. Soon the fire department came. One fireman put a hand on the boy's shoulder and then picked the boy up as if he were and light as a feather and walked away from the tragic scene. Raven had a feeling that the people on the ground were the boy's family and friends. Starfire started to cry over Robin's shoulder wail he comforted. To be Honest, Raven could feel tears starting to run down her face. She glanced at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were both very quiet for a change.

"_For someone to lose family and friends like that would mentally scare someone for life," Raven thought to herself, "this is probably the feeling that I felt earlier, but something's not right about that boy. It's as if he was very powerful for me to feel this damage from here. Also, there's this…feeling of death around him and I' m looking through a screen…" _Raven glanced at Robin, still comforting Starfire. He was looking at the boy on the screen, his eyes narrowed, "_He knows something's off about the boy, too_."

The Teen Titans watched as a reporter came on to the screen saying that the local ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, along with their daughter Jasmine Fenton died in the explosion leaving there fourteen year old son Daniel Fenton behind. Samantha Manson and Tucker Folly, 9th graders that happened to be there at the time and an English teacher named Mr. Lancer who was having a parent/teacher conference with the Fenton's also died in the accident.

"Can you imagine watching your family and friends die like?" Beast boy spoke up, glancing and everyone.

"Yes"

We all looked at Robin.

"I can imagine watching your family die like that, because I watched mine die right before my eyes."

I didn't need to read everyone's minds to know what they were thinking. The feeling got tenser around the room.

We looked back at the screen, the boy, Daniel, was shown on the screen again. Say that he had no place to go, no other relatives, so he would be going to a family friend.

I wasn't listening to what the reporter anymore. Just staring at Daniel, in to his eyes. They showed sorrow, loss, anger, hate and most of all acceptance.

'_How could anyone get through that sort of loss so fast?!'_

I know there was more to that guy then meets the eye. If only I know how right I was.

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE FIRST ONE! WE WERE MOVING AND IT WAS ETHER POST NOW OR WAIT 2 MONTHS BEFORE WE GOT INTERNET TO POST! ANY WAY THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

**I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE WAR OF THROW HOUSE HOLD UTENSILS AT EACH OTHER WAR**

***GRABS FRYING FAN AND SHOTGUN LOADED WITH PLASTIC FORKS***

**YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! CHARGE MUSE NAMED JOE!**


End file.
